


A Wizard in the Family

by IHScribe



Series: Rizzoli-Potter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Gen, Harry is actually a Rizzoli
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHScribe/pseuds/IHScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is unsure how to tell his family he's a wizard, when he isn't even sure what the secrecy laws are in America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wizard in the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Fandoms: Harry Potter, Rizzoli & Isles
> 
> Characters: The Rizzoli Family, Harry Potter
> 
> Prompt: The Rizzoli's find out about magic and Harry's school years.
> 
> Prompt Made By: I. H. Scribe
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the following series(es) or any character(s) that follow, and unless I. H. Scribe is listed after Prompt Made By chances are I don't own the idea for this story either.

The whole of Harry's entire existence felt like it had been blown out of the water. He had always been told, by everyone who had known his parents, that he looked like his father but had his mother's eyes. Now, through his aunt reading his mother's diaries, he had learned the truth – James Potter was not his father.

He supposed that they were all still right; he and his real father – Frankie Rizzoli – did look quite a bit alike. And it wasn't just a father he had found either. He had a new aunt, Jane, a new uncle, Tommy, and grandparents, even if he hadn't met his grandfather yet. Even Maura, Jane's best friend, had told him he could call her Aunt Maura if he wanted.

The Rizzolis were a wonderful family – a wonderful family without an ounce of magic in them.

Harry was unsure what the laws regarding the secrecy of magic were in America. In Britain, the repercussions for telling a muggle about magic were terrible. Not only would the muggle be obliviated of all knowledge of the one that told them, but the one that told them would be fined heavily and sent to Azkaban for a month at least. There were exceptions for family of course, but Britain's Wizarding World believed him to be the son of James and Lily Potter. They probably wouldn't believe him if he claimed the Rizzolis were his family.

The Rizzolis were a wonderful family and he didn't want their memories to be messed with, or to be taken from them at all. If Dumbledore found out, he'd probably stick Harry back with the Dursleys, and he wasn't sure if Ron or Hermione (or even one of their parents) would tell Dumbledore that he had left the supposed protection of the blood wards.

This left Harry in quite a dilemma. He  _wanted_  to tell his family he was a wizard, but he couldn't risk that someone else would come and take their memories away. Hedwig landed next to him, and sparked an idea. Harry may not know who he could talk to but  _Hedwig_  was the smartest owl he had ever met – she'd know who to take a letter to.

* * *

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Gramma asked, startling Harry. Harry was still surprised when one of his new family asked that. They were the first adults, besides Madame Pomfrey and Hagrid , to ever ask if he was okay.

"I'm fine," Harry replied.

"You know Frankie and Tommy tried pulling that on me too."

"Pulling what?"

"The  _I'm Fine_  routine. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I can't."

"Oh, sweetie, you can talk to me about anything. I won't tell if you don't want me too."

"No, it's not – I  _want_  to tell you, but I can't. It's supposed to be a secret. I need to find out if it's okay first."

"Oh. Is it your secret? Or a friends?"

"Both, well, kind of. We're all  _part_  of the secret, but it's not our secret to tell, and there are laws back in Britain about who we're allowed to tell about it, and I wanted to make sure what the laws here about it were."

"It – this secret is kept by people in more than one country?"

"I think so, I mean, well, Hogwarts was the only school for it in Britain, but I think Hermione mentioned one in France at least, and one over in Salem, but those I think were both just for girls."

"There are schools in on the secret?"

"Uh huh."

"Well then, what do they tell families? Aren't they allowed in on the secret too?"

"Usually, but everyone back there  _knows_  James Potter is my father, and if they  _know_  it, it  _must_  be true, even if it's not."

"And you think that means you can't tell us?"

"If I tell you, and they decide that they  _know_  you're not my family, they'll – I can't really tell you, but it's not good, and I wouldn't be able to see you again, and I like it here."

"Are you saying they'd hurt us?"

"They wouldn't on purpose, but they might." Harry was startled by Gramma grabbing his shoulders and forcing him to face her directly.

"Are  _you_  in any danger because of this secret!?"

"N-no, I mean, I'm part of it already. Even if James Potter isn't my father, I'm still part of it because of Mum. I'm not in any danger, well except for Quirrel and then the snake, and they were the fault of the same guy, but I'm okay."

"Who's Quirrel, what snake, and what guy?"

"He's – it – can you wait until Hedwig gets back with the reply? It's really hard to explain without you knowing about the secret."

"Okay, sweetie. When Hedwig gets back with a reply." Harry could see the look on Gramma's face meant she wasn't happy about agreeing. "So, Hedwig can deliver letters?"

"She's really smart too. She always knows when I need her."

**Author's Note:**

> I am accepting prompts on Fanfiction.net and Livejournal. For more information on prompts, click [here for FF.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/5241068/) and go to the Accepting Prompts Section, or click [here for livejournal](http://ihscribe.livejournal.com/557.html) and see the Accepting Prompts post.


End file.
